1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to steering mechanisms and more particularly to a driving mechanism that is designed to be used in conjunction with the front wheel of a motorcycle so that the front wheel of the motorcycle can be driven as well as the rear wheel of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all motorcycles are driven by a motor that applies power solely to the rear wheel of the motorcycle. For certain usage, it would be desirable if power could be also applied to the front wheel of the motorcycle. If power is supplied to the front wheel as well as the rear wheel, it is readily apparent that the motorcycle would have double the traction. This increased traction would be most beneficial in relation to off road motorcycles and also motorcycles that are used to pull cargo. For example, in the past there has been manufactured a two-wheel-drive motorcycle known as the “trail breaker”. The purpose of this motorcycle was to drag heavyweight objects out of narrow access environments, such as forests. Also, this type of motorcycle is advantageous for hilly terrain. However, the speed of operation of this particular motorcycle is limited to around ten miles per hour.
Other motorcycles with powered front wheels that have been constructed have one major problem and that is torque of the engine is supplied in an unbalanced manner to the steering of the motorcycle. The result is the steering of the motorcycle has an inherent tendency to pull to the left or pull to the right. The more power applied the greater the pull. Therefore, the motorcycle has to be operated at low power levels in order for the operator to steer the motorcycle and keep the motorcycle going in the desired direction. The operator has to fight against the pull constantly in order to keep the front wheel steered in the direction that the operator wishes to proceed. This constant pulling movement is not only annoying, it is actually a hazard and a momentary loss in the counteracting force by the operator against the pull or change of traction can result in the motorcycle crashing.
There is a need to construct a motorcycle that has a front wheel drive but where the engine torque that is transmitted to the front wheel is balanced so that there is no undesirable effect produced on the steering of the motorcycle.